


The Only Thing I've Come to Trust...

by GalacticTwink



Series: Rocky Horror [1]
Category: Rocky Horror Picture Show, The Rocky Horror Picture Show: Let's Do The Time Warp Again (2016)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Pure, Sweet, Trust, brad is bi, rocky is a pure boy, second chapter is smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-27 05:50:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16212737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalacticTwink/pseuds/GalacticTwink
Summary: Hesitantly, I reach out to touch his toned bicep. His skin is cold to the touch, arm flinching back and his whole body flailing away from my touch. His blue eyes are blown wide, looking at me with no recognition or indication that he even remembers my face from before. He’s flushed white, still shaking with fear and tears still dripping down his face. His tanned skin is cut in several places, blood oozing from the wounds unchecked.“Er, Rocky?”Second chapter is an alt ending that's a little less pure





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WordsAreScribbles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsAreScribbles/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw that there was exactly 0 content for this ship so I'm pioneering it

My first few steps are shaky, legs still jelly after being so.. Roughed up by the Doctor. But, I need to get out of my room for a while. The smell of sex lingers in the air like a plague, reminding me of the ordeal that was far from a dream no matter how I wished I could convince myself otherwise. The doctor herself has gone now, leaving me to my own devices for the time being. As much as I can be at least, though I’m sure that I’m being watched somehow. I wrap a robe around myself, the satin falling open at the chest but covering me well enough for my own standards. Of course I locate my glasses, rubbing them off with my cloth before sliding them on and making my way out cautiously. 

The hall is dim, empty as far as I can tell. I don’t quite remember my way around, picking a direction and starting in it with no real idea where I’m headed. I suppose if I stumble upon something I’m not meant to someone will stop me. I wader the hall, floor cold under my bare feet but legs growing more confident in carrying my weight as I go.

I find myself back at the scene of the raising, still a wreck from the earlier festivities. If I hadn’t seen it with my own eyes, I’d never believe any recount of what I’ve seen here today. But here I am, living in that woman’s sick fantasy without an end in sight. I sit with a sigh, nails digging into my cuticles and picking at the dry skin near my fingertips. What can I do with myself now? Sure, the doors are unprotected but I have a sick feeling that should I try to escape that wouldn’t be the case. 

A noise breaks my thoughts, a sniffle in the otherwise empty room. I glance about, touching my own cheek to be sure I hadn’t begun crying myself. I’m clean, but that leaves more questions to answer. Cautiously I stand, quieting my breathing to locate the sound I’d heard. It’s distinctly a human cry, leading me to the bin where it all happened. A sheet is draped over the top, trembling slightly in time with the sniffling sobs. 

I take the cloth by the corner, curling my fingers in the white sheet and lifting it slowly. I uncover a head of blonde hair, muscled arms curled up around it and body curled in on itself entirely. Though I have little to work with, the figure inside the box is unmistakable. He didn’t seem to notice the shifting of the sheet, going on with his crying undisturbed. He’s shaking visibly, body rocking softly back and forth in the small space he’s wedged himself into. 

Hesitantly, I reach out to touch his toned bicep. His skin is cold to the touch, arm flinching back and his whole body flailing away from my touch. His blue eyes are blown wide, looking at me with no recognition or indication that he even remembers my face from before. He’s flushed white, still shaking with fear and tears still dripping down his face. His tanned skin is cut in several places, blood oozing from the wounds unchecked. 

“Er, Rocky?” his name feels strange on my tongue, foreign sounding. He recognises his own name, gaze shifting to take me in. 

“Rocky.” he repeats his own name, moving forward to look at me closely. I try extending my hand again, gauging the same result as before albeit with a bit less terror this time. 

“Rocky, I’m Brad,” I emphasize my name, “are you-do you need any, do you need help?” I shorten my thought to something simple, his eyes alight with comprehension for something I’d said. He looks at my hand, still steady in front of me with the palm upward facing. Rocky reaches out to take it, large hand swallowing mine up entirely and squeezing tightly. He looks at me expectantly. 

“Help.” he echoes me again. I tug at his hand, not so much pulling him up but just giving him something to grab while he gets himself up. I do help him step out of the box, other hand grabbing at my shoulder as he loses his balance stepping over the side. He’s unsteady on his feet, using me for support and letting me guide him over to where I’d been sitting before and plop him down

“There you are.” Rocky is looking at me absently, the ghost of a smile on his face while he stares at mine. 

“What happened to you?” I gesture to his injuries, judging them best I can from a distance. He sort of grunts at me unintelligibly. Well, we won’t get anywhere like that. I move in closer to him, surveying the damage done. Nothing severe, but certainly a concern considering he may not have an immune system to fight potential infection. Well, I don’t have any proper wraps but I suppose when times call for it..

I take the sheet that Rocky had used to cover himself in hand, holding it firmly and tearing it with relative ease. The stitch count must be low, figures. 

Taking Rocky by the hand I disregard the sheet for now, telling him softly that I’m going to cover his wounds though he doesn’t seem to understand what that means. I’m gentle as I can be, wrapping the thin strip around his bicep to cover the gash there and tying it tightly. He hisses but puts up no resistance. I repeat the process a few times, patching him up as much as I can without touching him too much; for his own benefit. 

“Okay, I need you to move a little.” I nudge one of his knees, asking him to open his legs so I can get in to the last cut on his thigh. He spreads out more than really necessary, looking up at me for approval. I pass on kneeling between his legs, sitting down beside Rocky and lifting his leg with one hand. His skin is smooth and hairless, cold to the touch but without goosebumps to indicate he’s actually chilled. 

I line up the strip of cloth, sliding it under his thigh and setting his leg back down to tie it off. That’s all of them I could see, save a tiny cut on his face. I reach out to touch his cheek, cupping his jaw and turning him to face me so I can take a good look at him. The tears on his face have dried on his skin, and I rub at the trails gently with my thumbs. 

Rocky makes a noise at me, eyes meeting mine with curiosity. His baby blues are like glass, shining even in this dim light and filled to the brim with all the emotion he can’t quite express to me. He bites his lip, dragging his white teeth across the soft pink flesh and grinding down on it. 

“Do you feel better?” I speak to him slowly, holding eye contact. His brows furrow, thinking about what I asked him. 

“Better.” he repeats with conviction. I withdraw my hands, receiving a protesting look before Rocky takes me by the wrist and moves my hand back to himself; fingers resting at his neck below his jaw. He lets me go, but I leave my hand where he placed it. With the other I push some of his blonde locks from his face, brushing my fingers through his soft hair and curling them when I reach his neck; dragging my nails down the edge of his scalp and ghosting them along his skin thereafter. 

I trace along his shoulder, fingers dipping into his collarbone and finding the divot at the end of his throat. Hesitantly Rocky moves, planting both hands on my hips and pulling me closer, touching his forehead to mine. His eyes are closed, long lashes casting shadows down his face. And his breath is soft against my skin, pink lips parted slightly to let the gentle puffs of air escape. 

I bite my own lip, bringing my free hand up to the other side of his face to lift it, flicking my own eyes shut as I lean forward; tilting my head opposite Rocky’s and pressing our lips together gently. He takes the chaste kiss, my lips touching his softer ones for barely a moment before I withdraw again; not making it far before his large hand presses to the back of my head, bringing me back into him. 

Our mouths meet open, keeping the kisses short but longing, always going in for another. I keep contact soft, glancing away from Rocky’s tongue and teeth that would pull me into more heated contact. 

He smiles at me when I pull away, the corners of his mouth quirking up and twitching as he tests out the expression. They pull down again, his face becoming focused and his grip tightening on my arm. He pulls me in again sharply, arm wrapping fully around my hips and pressing me against his bare chest. Rocky buries his face in my neck, hair tickling my skin. 

“Brad.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wc/ 1536
> 
> You can also find me on [ Tumblr ](https://galactiktwink.tumblr.com) where I take (anon or not) requests and input! Please give me suggestions for a ship name for Brad and Rocky!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just porn; starts off somewhere before brad and rocky kiss, if you care

Rocky catches my hand when I pull away, looking at me with wide pleading eyes. He struggles, making noise until he can find what he’s trying to convey. 

“Touch.” he struggles to get the full word past his lips, speaking on his own for the first time I could recall. I look at him, his hand trembling as he holds onto me tightly. In fact his entire person is shaking softly, from his quivering breaths right down to.. 

“Oh, you’re..” I swallow, biting my lip as my sights fall on the golden briefs he’s wearing; looking tight as they try to contain his hard cock. I’ve barely touched him, but she did make him for..  

I gently pry Rocky’s hand from mine, reaching out hesitantly to ghost my fingertips along the bulging fabric. The garment itself is rough, the surface covered with glitter that’s unpleasant to the touch. Unlike the rest of him, Rocky’s dick radiates heat; even covered as it is now. He’s very vocal about his approval even at the slightest touch, making pleading noises in my direction that edge me on; swaying me to go through with it and curl my fingers around the hem of his briefs, pulling them down to let his cock go. I rub my fingers up his shaft, grasping it fairly firmly and stroking him slowly. 

His skin is hot and smooth, even there, though thick veins stand up and bulge from below his skin. He’s clean shaven here as well, my fingers brushing against clear skin when I reach his base. Rocky grasps the back of my shirt, leaning his body against mine and mewling loudly into my neck where he’s buried his face. I run my fingers through his hair, leaving my hand there to rub lightly at his scalp; leaving a kiss on his temple.

I tease his slit, running my thumb over it and squeezing his head. His cock is throbbing against my palm, pre leaking from him for my to smear with my fingers; spreading it down his length. Rocky shifts his hips, pushing them up against my touch in jerky thrusts as I continue my attentions. 

He comes, body shaking in my arms and thick cum coating my hand and covering Rocky’s own chest and thighs. He pants heavily against my skin, holding onto me tightly as he comes down. He pulls back slightly, eyes heavy with lust as he looks at me. I’ve pulled my now sticky hand away, his cock already stiff again; or still. I deliberate, bringing my hand absently to my lips and skimming my tongue over my coated digits. His spunk is sweet, though still on the salty side. 

Rocky’s gaze is still on me, pleading.

“Here.” I shift from his loose embrace, seperating myself from him and lowering down to the ground; kneeling between his spread legs. I rest a hand on either of his thighs, lapping up the cum splattered across the tan skin there. It tastes sweeter off of his skin, slightly cooled already and mingled with his sweat. My tongue sweeps across his smooth flesh, cleaning both his muscular thighs before I settle between his knees, lifting myself higher to slide my tongue up his abs. The muscle there is tight and hard, with no give as I indulge in licking clean the speckles of jizz that landed there. 

I lick my lips, the other man’s skin now glistening softly with a sheen of my spit. Now that he’s all cleaned up, I bring my attention back to his cock; the biggest I’ve seen. It curves just slightly to the right, begging for my attention. I take the base in my hand, licking up his length slowly to his head; finding the last of his cum lingering there for me to wipe up, swirling my tongue around his head lazily and paying extra attention to his slit. 

Rocky rests a hand in my hair, nestling his fingers against my scalp and pushing gently. I take the hint, wrapping my lips around his cock and sliding down his length about halfway to get a feel for it. I bring myself back up nearly all the way before pushing back down, this time hollowing out my cheeks and sucking harder at his cock. Rocky guides me, not pushing me down further than I’ve already gone but perfecting my pace for me. 

The head of his dick comes to my throat, making me gag but pulling an exceptionally enthusiastic noise from Rocky amongst the rest of his vocal encouragement. He twitches, hips pushing up into me and his hand shoving my head down further on his cock; my lips touching base as I gag around him. His grip in my hair tightens, pulling me along as he fucks my mouth more harshly now; moving me as he pleases and thrusting up to match his own pace. 

I adjust, swallowing around his dick as it presses to the back of my throat. And I groan around his shaft with every sharp tug to my hair, his other hand curling there as well. He pushes me down again to the base of his cock, holding me there and fucking my throat jerkily. I can tell when he’s close, moans peaking just before he spills into my mouth; barely getting a chance to taste his cum as its forced down my throat. 

He jerks my head back, spilling the last of his load across my face. I close me eyes, letting him spray my cheeks and glasses. He’s looking at me when I open my eyes, peering up at Rocky through what parts of my glasses are still clean. He touches my face. 

“Brad.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wc/953
> 
> You can also find me on [ Tumblr ](https://galactiktwink.tumblr.com) where I take (anon or not) requests and input!


End file.
